the wolf in me
by banja2012
Summary: Bella desde que conheceu Edward que julgou que ser vampira,era o seu destino.Mas se ele nao fosse de acordo com os seus desejos?E o que fará Edward quando vir que aquilo que deixou para tras mudou para sempre.
1. chapter 1

Sempre tirei conforto da simplicidade que era a minha vida,nunca pedi mais e nunca me contentei com menos,a felicidade era algo que eu pensava sentir quando a minha mãe tirava a noite para passearmos junto ao mar,comer os mais gordurosos hambúrgueres que haviam na barraca mais próxima ou a salada mais saudável,dependia da momento na vida da Rennee,mas fosse qual fosse,era simples, confortável,algo por qual eu esperava o mês inteiro. Quando me mudei para a casa do Charlie,sabia que esses momentos de felicidade seriam menos frequentes, não por o adorar menos que a minha mãe mas simplesmente porque a Renne não estaria lá,assim como a praia,o calor,o deserto,aquelas pequenas coisas que me proporcionavam os momentos de felicidade que tanto antecipava.

Mal eu sabia que esses momentos,eram apenas recordações opacas e sem cor,daqueles que viriam a ser os meus dias com o...Edward. As manhas era cheias de cor,e antecipação cada momento juntos uma recordação amada,vivida e pormenorizada que marcava o meu ser como um ferro em ao contrário dos passeios com a minha mãe não era algo que eu tomava como adquirido,era algo fugaz,cada momento uma susseçao de sensações e imagens inacreditáveis vezes sem conta me perguntei se não estaria louca,fechada algures,pois tudo era perfeito como um sonho.O que será que eu fiz para merecer tudo isto?A resposta era simples, não merecia.E a prova chegou naquela fatídica tarde,quando as palavras"és tudo para mim"foram trocadas por"eu não te quero" o "amo te" que fazia o meu sangue ferver cada vez que saia dos seus lábios perfeitos,por"vou sempre gostar de ti,de alguma maneira",e de repente aquelas memórias amadas e vividas tornaram -se num sonho distante que eu tentava diariamente não esquecer e não recordar, não esquecer por que seriam para sempre os momentos mais felizes da minha vida,e não lembrar porque eu sabia que nunca mais seria feliz assim.

E assim sobrevivia eu diariamente,sim "sobrevivia"porque depois de sentirmos este tipo de felicidade todo o resto são sombras passageiras.

Já passaram 5 meses,mas dor não diminuiu,apenas me acostumei a ela o suficiente para funcionar como um ser humano normal,ou quase comer quando o Charlie estava a ver,e tentava dormir mas era principio procurava por as minhas próprias "distracções"ate me aperceber que televisão,musica e ate mesmo a literatura que tanto adorava,traziam me recordações que me paralisavam de dor,e pouco a pouco,fui excluindo uma a uma ate me restar apenas estudar e olhar para o vazio,pois nem dormir me servia de consolo ou descanso dos constantes ataques a minha mente,quando dormia as recordações eram mais vividas e o pior de tudo incontroláveis. Vivia num constante estado de ausência de mim mesma,e de cansaço e resignaçã já era típico de mim, não pedia mais e não esperava por menos.

Os meus amigos eventualmente desistiram de mim, não os censuro eu era um cadáver animado e ninguém anseia pela companhia desses,mas no fundo sabia que tinham medo,de dizer algo ou fazer algo que me quebrasse de vez então deixaram me só com o meu desespero,e eu agradecia, não tinha nada a dizer nem a havia alguém que nunca desistiu de mim por mais fundo que eu batesse,e eu bati fundo ,Jacob era o meu sol,e neste momento o proporcionador dos meus pequenos momentos, não de felicidade, não os posso chamar assim,mas tambem nao era uma mera distracção,eram momentos de vida,se isto se chama viver.

Tudo era tão fácil com ele, não tinha de fingir que estava viva,que tinha uma alma e um coração quando sabia que ELE os tinha estávamos juntos eu conseguia sentir que uma pequenina, minúscula parte da minha alma e coração ainda estavam aqui,e a cada momento que passávamos juntos eles cresciam um pouco mais.O que me leva a este momento,em que a única pessoa que me "ajudava a sobreviver"me diz que não me quer ver mais.

-Não estou a perceber Jacob-A minha voz soava tão confusa como eu me sentia.

-Não nos podemos ver Bella,por favor para de me ligar e não me tentes procurar,se sabes o que é bom para ti,afasta te de mim.

NÃO, NÃO!...isto não pode estar acontecer,é um pesadelo,eu devo ter adormecido no sofá outra vez, Bella,acorda.

-Jacob seja o que for que eu tenha feito,desculpa...eu sei que não é fácil estar comigo,mas eu tento eu juro que tento,por favor... não... não me faças isto...eu p preciso de ti - a minha voz era suplicante e as lágrimas corriam sem permissão para tal,mas eu não ia deixar, não,eu não PODIA deixa-lo ir,por mais egoísta que fosse eu precisava dele.

-Bella-o seu tom era feroz mas deixava a sua angustia transparecer-eu não quero te ver mais,eu...eu não sou...bom para ti.

-Jacob, não digas isso,tu és melhor do que aquilo que eu mereço,por fav..

-NÃO,PÁRA...eu não te quero ver mais, estou farto da tua constante depressão,estas me arrastar contigo..deixa me em PAZ!

O pânico começou assentar e a minha voz estava a atingir quase o histerismo,mas eu estava disposta a tudo para não o perder,iria me agarrar a ele como uma bóia salva no fundo sabia que ele tinha razão ,eu não era uma boa companhia para ninguém e definitivamente não era a melhor amiga que ele poderia arranjar,mas eu precisava dele e faria tudo para o ver feliz,eu posso mudar, não posso?

Mas tu queres mudar?o meu subconsciente sabia a minha relutância em alterar esta realidade confortável em que me encontrava,a mudança assustava me porque não sabia o que esperar. POR ELE EU SOU CAPAZ,respondi enraivecida a mim mesma.

-É O SAM NÃO É?É ele que te esta a fazer dizer estas coisas Jacob,este não és tu,tu sempre soubeste que eu não estava bem...mas eu posso mudar,se talvez me deres mais tempo eu vou tentar..

-Talvez eu me tenha cansado de te tentar consertar,já pensaste nisso?-ele estava a ser rude,ele queria me magoar,ele queria que eu desisti-se mas porque?

-Nao acredito nisso-não havia convicção nas minhas palavras,talvez fosse verdade?talvez ele se tenha fartado de mim,eu tinha esse efeito nas pessoas-eu vou até ai Jacob,temos de falar melhor...

-NÃO..-o seu tom assustou-me,havia algo de muito errado,algo que tinha de descobrir-acabou-se Bella mete isso na tua cabeça...Tem uma boa vida ,Adeus.

Desligou mesmo antes de eu ter oportunidade de responder,este não era o meu Jacob,alguma coisa aconteceu,algo de terrível para transformar o meu alegre e despreocupado amigo nesta pessoa rude e desconhecida,eu ia descobrir o que era,se fosse contra os seu desejos qual seria a pior coisa que podia acontecer?Ele já disse que não me queria.A dor que me atingiu o peito naquele instante deixou me sem ar,ele não me quer, não, não foi isso que ele disse Bella,ele disse que não te queria ver,mas a similaridade dessas palavras não me será que eu faço isto as pessoa que eu amo?serei assim tão miserável?Estava a percorrer um caminho minado ou aceitar estes pensamentos mas em vez de me entregar ao desespero e a dor,Jacob precisa de mim, não vou deixar ninguém destruir a pessoa que ele era,sobretudo aquele Sam,e isto despertou uma raiva desconhecida em tanto tempo triste e dessensibilizada que esta nova sensação acordou me .

-Isto não vai ficar assim,ele tem que me dar uma explicação, não posso acreditar..

-Com quem estas a falar Bella?-estava tão distraída que não o ouvi a bater a porta,mas também era algo a que já estava acostumada já algum tempo que os meus sentidos estavam num constante estado de obliteração.

-Estava a falar com o Jacob,vou ate a reserva ter com ele.-Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca,calcei as minhas AlStar gastas,peguei nas chaves da minha velha carrinha e dirigi me a porta sem pedir permissão ao Charlie,ele sabia que a presença do Jacob me trazia paz,e ele não teria qualquer oposição em eu me encontrar com ele.

A viagem até á reserva foi curta, não pela velocidade da carrinha mas pela espiral de pensamentos,que me rodeava e toldava tudo resto a minha volta,agradecida pelo facto das inumeras vezes que fiz este caminho o que me fazia necessitar do mínimo de atenção para chegar ao meu pensamento martelava me na cabeça sem parar,o que iria exactamente lhe dizer?

Não tive muito tempo para pensar,pois assim que parei a carrinha ao lado da pequena casa vermelha,vi o Sam e o Paul a saírem pela porta da frente. Rapidamente soltei o cinto de segurança que não tinha recordação de ter prendido e bato a porta atrás de mim com muito mais força que o necessá que os seu olhos pousaram em mim,alertados pelo barulho,o meu temperamento explosivo venceu a luta com a minha racionalidade e confrontei-os.

-O que fizeste ao Jacob,Sam?O teu pequeno culto já não tinha disciplos suficientes tinhas que te armar em vendedor de aspiradores e bater as portas todas da reserva para vender as tuas teorias da treta?-de onde vinha isto?eu estava fora de controlo,ele era no mínimo o dobro de mim,mas eu não me sentia ameaçada,eu queria respostas.E hey,que se lixe,eu não tenho nada a perder.

-Bella,vai para casa, não devias estar aqui-o seu tom era calmo,quase complacente,o que inflamou mais o meu já descontrolado"mau génio".

-Eu não sou um dos teus disciplos Sam, não me podes dizer o que fazer- a lata dele era incrível.

-Mas quem pensas que és miúda, não compreendes aquilo que te dizem,o Jacob não te quer ver-desta vez foi o Paul quem respondeu,Sam olhou-o com um ar de autoridade,mas ele não o viu,e continuou-o - que queres do Jacob,ha?tirar informações para o inimigo sua traidora nojenta?-as palavras dele não fizeram sentindo nenhum para mim,mas foram cuspidas com uma raiva tão forte que sentia-a tocar cada parte do meu corpo.

-Paul,já chega...Bella,acho que é melhor ires embora,o Jacob quando se sentir..melhor..tenho a certeza que ele te dirá.

Eu ouvi as palavras dele,mas a minha atenção estava no adolescente exaltado que se encontrava ao lado dele.O olhar era mortal,eu sei que tinha sido rude,mas o ódio que emanava dele ia bem apara além do que alguém se sente quando ofendido,a enorme figura tremia de cima abaixo e no momento que os meus olhos voltaram a encontrar os seus,pela primeira vez em muito tempo senti medo.

-Eu quero falar com ele agora,eu conheço o Jake,eu sei que ele nao esta bem...ele pode precisar de mim..

-Sabes que ele não esta bem?O que é que ele te disse?o que é que tu sabes traidora?vais delatar tudo aos teus amiguinhos?-as palavras dele mais uma vez não faziam qualquer sentido para mim,o meu único amigo era o Jake e eu era incapaz de o trair fosse de que maneira fosse,e naquele momento foi isso que me deu força para dizer as palavras que se seguiram.

-Mais amiga do que alguma vez serás, aqui o único traidor és tu Paul,que te juntas te a seita do Sam em vez de apoiares os teus amigos!

E foi com estas palavras que tudo explodiu a minha volta.O Paul contorcia se como um louco enquanto o Sam gritava para me afastar,senti alguém a puxar a minha mão o que me sobressaltou já que não tinha visto ninguém aproximar-se,mas quando olhei para ver quem era,ouvi um som alto e irreconhecível mas aterrador,como algo a rasgar, e assim que olhei de volta para os dois homens,vi que estava apenas na presença de um deles,e que no lugar do Paul estava um urso enorme,ou assim achei ,mas quando realmente olhei vi que não era um urso,mas sim um lobo e tinha os olhos fixados em mim.

-Bella ,sai daqui,JÁ!-a voz do Billy era urgente e autoritária,mas apesar de estar assustada e a minha mente me dizer para fugir,eu não o iria deixar ali a mercê daquele monstro.

-Nao Billy,eu vou ajuda-lo..!-e nisto agarrei a mao dele,ia me virar para agarrar na cadeira quando a voz do Sam me alertou.

-Bella sai daqui!Paul acalma te,como teu Alfa comando -te..

Mas era tarde de mais,o gigante lobo vinha na minha direcção e numa reacção de autodefesa pus o meu braço esquerdo á frente do rosto,quando senti algo a rasga-lo gritei alto,a dor era horrível numa questão-+ de segundos vi que tinha o braço dentro da boca do lobo, e este atirou me ao ar como uma boneca de trapos,fazendo me cair no capo da minha carrinha a vários metros do sitio onde me encontrava,Estava de barriga para baixo e com braço a minha frente,e aquilo que vi chocou-me e levou me acreditar que iria morrer ali.O meu braço estava contorcido num ângulo inatural,com rasgões tão profundos que eu conseguia ver o osso,o sangue escorria a uma velocidade alarmante,foi aquele pedaço de carne rasgada e incompleta que era o meu braço,que me levou acreditar que tinha tudo acabado, eu iria morrer ali mesmo a mercê daquele mostro,e se terminasse o resto do meu corpo como o meu braço,nem o Charlie me iria reconhecer. Charlie...nenhum pai merecia ver a sua criança nesse estado,ele não merecia aquilo por tudo que o fiz passar os últimos meses,ele tava a sofrer eu sei,e agora mais isto,o golpe final,finalmente consegui, destruí todos aqueles que amava,felizmente poupei a minha mãe a este a adrenalina a deixar o meu corpo e no seu lugar deixar um cansaço incontrolável.

-BELLAAAA!-a urgência na voz do Jacob foi a ultima coisa que ouvi,antes do pânico pela vida do meu amigo me atingir e eu mergulhar na escuridão.

Estava muito escuro,sózinha,descalça,despida, não sabia para onde ir ,e não havia um único som a rodear me. Mas esta não era a parte estranha no meu sonho,essa já estava a habituada,o que era estranho é que eu não sentia medo,eu sabia que fosse o que fosse que se escondia nas trevas eu era capaz de a enfrentar.

BIP,BIP,BIP...

O som agudo da maquina,que me alcançou nas profundezas, trouxe-me de volta a consciência não precisei de olhar á volta para saber onde estava,eu tinha uma vasta experiência com hospitais,e se o barulho da maquina não era suficientemente familiar o cheiro que me envolveu era.

O que aconteceu?a ultima coisa que me lembrava era a voz do meu amigo gritar o meu nome,depois de...

-Não,Jacob,Não...-o que teria acontecido ao meu amigo, ele deve ter tentado afastar o monstro de mim,morreu a fazê-lo?e o Sam,o Billy?

Arranquei as agulhas que me ligavam ao equipamento médico numa tentativa de procurar pelas restantes vitimas do meu ataque,mas quando a agulha que seria o soro saiu da minha mão esquerda,algo clicou na minha cabeça.

-O meu braço..-demorei alguns segundos a olhar,quando as ultimas imagens que eu teria dele me assaltaram o pensamento,mas assim que abri e fechei a mão,sentindo apenas um ligeiro desconforto,os meus olhos dirigiram se a ele e o que vi deixou-me no mínimo,estupefacta.

Eu lembrava-me do estado lastimável e certamente irreparável em que se encontrava o meu braço,mas o que eu me lembrava e o que estava a minha frente eram 2 coisas completamente estava parcialmente ligado,mas no lugar dos horríveis rasgões que separavam a minha mão em porções desiguais, encontravam -se umas pequenas linhas,de um rosa pálido,que passariam quase despercebida.O meu estômago afundou,e senti me gelar.

-Impossível..a quanto tempo estou aqui?-teria passado assim tanto tempo?ou simplesmente sonhei tudo.

-Há 2 dias,mas é a primeira vez que te vejo consciente Bells,que se passou?-a voz do Charlie soava cansada,mas o que realmente me preocupou,foram as palavras dele...2 dias.. não era possível,era?Não era,o meu braço não recuperaria assim tão rápido.

-O que se passou?-a minha voz não soava melhor que a dele,mas consegui esconder o choque que sentia naquele momento.

-Caíste na floresta Bells,o Sam encontrou-te á entrada da reserva a sangrar, caída no chão. O que estavas a fazer na floresta Isabella,quando eu te disse estritamente que era perigoso,há muitos ursos por perto,tu sabes melhor que isto Bella!-ele estava zangado,muito zangado. Mas eu não fui a floresta,fui? NÃO,eu fui ver o Jacob,discuti com o Sam e o Paul,e estava lá o Billy também ,então como estava eu na floresta?Eles viram aquele enorme lobo me atacar,porque é que mentiram?E o Jacob,onde esta?será que esta bem?

-Não,eu fui ver o Jake e fui lá que...

-Que discutiste comigo e resolveste fazer uma caminhada para acalmar-te,foi má ideia Bells,podias ter encontrado um urso e morrido.-Jacob encontrava se a encostado á porta,aparentava estar descontraido,mas o olhar que ele me direccionou quando contava a sua pequena história dizia o contrário.

-O que?Nao..o meu braço..foi um lobo gigante..o Billy-a minha ansiedade deixava me desconcertada e as palavras que saiam da minha boca amontoavam-se sem sentido,se a minha ideia era provar ao Charlie que lhe estava a dizer a verdade,estava a fazer um péssimo trabalho.

-Lobo gigante?de que estas a falar Bells?Não estou a perceber,Jacob?

-Ela esta confusa Charlie,é da medicação -aquele tom a arrogante irritou-me para alem do era ele para me fazer passar por mentirosa?ou maluca?Ele estava lá,eu ouvi-o,ele viu o mesmo que eu vi.

-Eu estou óptima obrigada por perguntarem,e eu sei exactamente o que estou a dizer,o Billy também estava lá,assim como o Paul,quero dizer,ele depois já não estava,mas o Sam,eles viram o lobo me atacar,e o meu braço...ele estava desfeito,ele atirou me para cima do carro,e,e...

-Wow ,calma Bells, estas a dizer me que foste atacada por um lobo?e ele desfez o teu braço?-ele olhou para o meu braço,e o olhar dele disse tudo"estas confusa".

-É como te disse Charlie,é da medicação-mais uma vez ele interveio,para semear a duvida nas minhas palavras,o que estava ele a fazer?

-Tu também estavas lá,eu ouvi te chamar me...

-Não Bella, eu fiquei na casa depois da pequena discussão que tivemos, tu saíste disparada de minha casa e foste em direcçao á floresta..-O tom que utilizou era sem duvida para me ridicularizar e mostrar ao Charlie que as minhas palavras não tinham sentido.

-NÃO!EU NÃO CHEGUEI A FALAR CONTIGO PORQUE VI O SAM E O PAUL PRIMEIRO!E DEPOIS APARECEU AQUELE LOBO,QUE ME AGARROU PELO BRAÇO E ATIROU ME PARA CIMA DA CARRINHA!

-Bella,estas realmente muito confusa,tu viste o Sam e o Paul a saírem de minha casa e ficaste chateada comigo por arranjar tempo para eles e não para estar contigo,depois saíste disparada e disseste que ias dar uma volta para"arejar"quando passou uma hora fiquei preocupado e liguei ao Sam para me vir ajudar a procurar-te,o que não foi preciso já que ele te encontrou a caminho de minha casa..e o teu braço sofreu apenas uns pequenos arranhões dificilmente se pode dizer que estava desfeito-acabou a história com um sorriso nos lábios,dava para ver que tinha pensado bem na historia antes de a contar,e que a construiu á maneira de não haver duvida para ninguém,menos para mim..

-Porque estas a fazer isto Jacob?-sentia me realmente só,como não me sentia desde que o tinha conhecido.

-Estou apenas a dizer a verdade Bella, se calhar devias dormir mais um pouco,para ver se tiras o resto da medicação do teu sistema..

-EU NÃO QUERO DORMIR!EU ESTOU BEM,E ESTOU A DIZER A VERDADE!-eu estava lívida sentia uma fúria ardente dentro de mim,só me apetecia gritar e abana los até que acreditassem em mim.

-PORQUE NÃO ACREDITAM NO QUE ESTOU A DIZER...EU NÃO ESTOU MALUCA!-boa ideia,é a primeira coisa que os malucos dizem,e dado o meu repertório nos últimos meses, não acho que me vão dar o beneficio da duvida,isto ainda me enfurece mais,é tão injusto...

-Calma Bells...-a voz assustada do Charlie chegou a mim, arrancando me da raiva e histeria que me estavam a consumir-que se passa querida,nunca te vi assim?

Nem eu,de onde vinha aquilo,algo tomou conta de mim a um momento atrás algo desconhecido e perigoso que eu não consegui controlar,e quando os meus olhos encontrarão os do Jacob vi neles que ele sabia exactamente o que era,e o pior,era que essa realização o assustou,e eu iria descobrir o que era.


	2. Chapter 2

O silencio era ensurdecedor. Jacob e Charlie tinham saído do quarto para me deixarem descansar,ou melhor,para dormir e acabar com o efeito da medicação o que era ridículo porque nunca me senti tão lúcida,na verdade nunca me senti tão desperta,o que era acontecimentos de há 2 dias atrás deveriam me ter deixado exausta psicologicamente e fisicamente,e estar medicada durante esses 2 dias devia me deixar confusa,mas eu não me sentia assim.

Aquilo que sentia era uma raiva descomunal do meu melhor amigo,que me fizera passar por louca,aos olhos já desconfiados do meu pai,porque é que ele mentiu assim?Porque desmentiu as minhas palavras quando ele próprio viu o que se passou com os seus próprios olhos?E mais importante,porque é que se deu ao trabalho de inventar uma historia tão pormenorizada para me desmentir?Só tinha uma resposta no meu pensamento,Sam.

Era ele,ele devia ter feito o Jake contar aquela historia para ocultar o facto de ter sido o lobo gigante dele que me tinha atacado.O que será que ele da de comer aquele animal,ele era enorme.

Mas por mais que tentasse culpar o Sam a verdade que não apagava a minha magoa,pois mesmo que ele tenha dito ao Jacob para o fazer,ele ficou do lado dele em vez do meu,ele podia simplesmente lhe ter dito não e se ele o ameaçou?Com o que?Cada vez tinha mais perguntas e absolutamente nenhuma resposta.

E assim de um dia para o outro encontrava me de novo só.Pensei que não iria fazer diferença,afinal de contas estive 5 meses completamente só,mas o Jacob tinha criado o espaço dele na minha vida e agora arrancou o de mim,deixando mais um buraco no meu coração. Sentia me desolada,a minha vida cada vez tinha menos sentido,e cada vez se tornava mais difícil e por momentos desejei que aquele lobo tivesse acabado o que começou,talvez fosse mais fácil para mim,e para todos!Toda gente que se aproximava de mim cansava se rapidamente do meu jeito desajeitado,e da minha constante necessidade de ser ajudada. Foi assim com Renne,ela queria viver a vida com o seu novo amor,e eu era só um estorvo,um erro do passado que lhe assombrava todos os dias,o Charlie estaria melhor sem mim sem duvida,eu não lhe fazia realmente companhia,nem era motivo de orgulho e alegria.O Edw...ELE era perfeito em todos os sentidos,como é que uma rapariga desajeitada e monótona como eu poderia sequer sonhar em mantelo,nem acreditava que ele tivesse sido meu,nem que tivesse sido por tão pouco tempo.E o Jacob,ele era alegre e cheio de vida, não merecia ter ao seu lado um ser tão quebrado e incompleto como eu,ele merecia melhor,todos eles,e eu nunca seria suficiente. A minha nova encontrada lucidez estava a mostrar me que nao valia a pena lutar mais para parecer bem ou normal,eu era transparente,todos eles viam o que eu realmente era,e nenhum deles queria ficar comigo,ao nao ser por pena e essa eu dispenso bem,pois posso ser insignificante mas tenho o meu orgulho.

-Bom dia,estou aqui para ver a paciente Isabella Swan-perguntou uma voz doce e familiar.

-É da familia?-a enfermeira perguntou sem interesse.

-Não,sou uma amiga proxima,mas o Chef Swan deu me o seu consentimento,pode lhe ligar se quiser-disse com uma voz meiga.

E nesse momento reconheci a fonte da voz familiar,era a ALICE!Isto não me pode estar acontecer, será que este dia não se pode tornar pior?Eu sentia falta da minha amiga claro,mas depois de tanto tempo sem noticias,porque agora? só havia uma razão para ela estar aqui,vinha se certificar se eu estava bem,que tinha cumprido a minha parte do acordo,e eu cumpri,eu não me ia meter a frente de um lobo gigante de propósito nunca fui suicida...Mas não foi exactamente nisso que pensei uns segundos atrás?Senti me imediatamente culpada, não eu não era suicida,por mais insuficiente que fosse nunca faria isso aos meus pais,eles mereciam melhor ,muito porque é que ela veio?Porque ele não queria te ver,respondeu me o meu subconsciente, não percebes,mandou a a ela na sua vez!

Este pensamente fez surgir uma nova onda de raiva em mim,substituindo a tristeza anterior,que se passa comigo hoje?

Passado alguns segundos ouço um bater suave na porta.

-Posso entrar?-A voz era doce mas insegura,ela sabia que não devia estar ali.

-Entra Alice!-queria que ela não tivesse duvidas que eu sabia que era ela.

-Olá Bella!Como estas?tive tantas saudades tuas,estava tão preocupada,o Charlie disse que estavas bem mas tive que te ver por mim mesma,como te sentes?

Disparou as perguntas a uma velocidade que só a Alice sabia fazer,como se nao tivesse tempo nenhum,e assim que olhei na face deslumbrante daquela que foi a minha melhor amiga,que ainda o é para mim, esqueci toda a raiva e uma emoção forte apanhou me de surpresa,engasgando me e fazendo as lágrimas correr furiosamente.

-Alice,senti tanto a tua falta!

Abracei a com força,sabia que não a iria magoar,sentia tanta falta dela,ela foi a minha única confidente durante todo tempo que passei com ELE,a única que estava do meu lado mesmo quando ele não estava.E naquele momento que le a me abraçou e me segurou enquanto chorava soube que apesar de tudo que se passou ela se preocupava comigo,e não me senti tão só.Passado alguns minutos mexeu se desconfortavelmente e soltou me um pouco os braços,como se a tivesse a sufocar,senti uma pontada de rejeição,mas passou assim que ela me enxugou as lágrimas com os clinex que se encontravam ao lado da cama,e me segurou as mãos com carinho.

-Bella, também senti a tua falta,mal soube do que se passou apanhei o primeiro avião em direcção a Washington,como é que isto aconteceu?

-Mas como soubeste o que se passou,quem te disse?

-Ninguem,estava descansada a ler as minhas revistas,sabes que gosto de me manter a par de tudo, quando te vi na tua carrinha e de repente tudo ficou negro,realmente negro Bella,nao te conseguia ver por mais tentasse, não imaginas como isso me assustou,pensei que tivesses...

-Morrido?

-Sim,o que se passou Bella disseram me que foste atacada pelo um animal,o que andavas a fazer a vaguear sozinha-o seu ar agora era zangado e acusador-dissemos te vezes sem conta para não ires sozinha para a floresta.

Mas que raio se passa com esta gente,porque será que ninguém me ouve?Eu não fui sozinha para a floresta,e se fosse?Parece a historia do capuchinho vermelho,toda gente diz para não ir para a floresta para ter medo do lobo mau,mas adivinhem, o lobo mau não estava na floresta,estava a porta da casa do meu melhor amigo.Só queria que ouvissem e parassem de me julgar.

-EU NÃO FUI SOZINHA A FLORESTA ALICE,EU FUI ATACADA EM LA PUSH POR UM LOBO ENORME E MESMO QUE FOSSE,O QUE É QUE TENS HAVER COM ISSO,SE TE PREOCUPASSES COMIGO NÃO ME TERIAS DEIXADO - gritei furiosa,mas assim que as palavras deixaram a minha boca arrependi me imediatamente,ela não tinha culpa do que me tinha acontecido, tinha uma ar magoado,era tão estranho na face dela,a Alice estava sempre sorridente e muitas vezes demasiado entusiasmada mas nunca a tinha visto triste,e saber que tinha sido eu que provocara aquela tristeza,cortou me o coração.E de repente fui assaltada pelo pânico que ela se fosse embora.

-Desculpa Ali, não tens culpa,eu só estou um pouco nervosa, ninguém acredita que eu não fui vaguear na floresta, não queria gritar contigo,senti tanto a tua falta.

A sua expressão suavizou um pouco,mas sabia que o interrogatório ainda não tinha terminado.

-Então conta me o que se passou,eu acredito em ti Bella-e eu sabia que as palavras eram verdadeiras.

Então contei-lhe pormenorizada mente o que se tinha passado,apenas desde o telefonema ate ter acordado no hospital.A sua expressão era impassível mas o facto de ela estar apertar a sua bolsa caríssima da Gucci ao ponto de a rasgar,mostrava o stress que ela que acabei a minha historia calei me e esperei pela sua reacção silencio estendeu se por alguns segundo ate ela voltar a falar.

-Tu estiveste com um lobisomem?-a sua voz era séria mas a sua cara estava incrédula só tu para te meteres em mais problemas sobrenaturais na terra mais aborrecida do universo.O teu azar não te quer dar descanso Bella,eu avisei-o.

Ignorei o seu ultimo comentário, não queria falar dele,ainda não.

-Lobisomem?era isso que aquilo era?mas não pode ser Alice,era plena manha..

-Bella ser que ainda não aprendeste nada connosco pensei que passares tanto tempo com a minha família te tinha aberto a mente,e definitivamente mostrado que muitas das crenças não passam de lendas,é pleno dia e estou aqui não estou?-estava gozar comigo e a mostrar me o óbvio.

A verdade é que essa possibilidade ainda não me tinha ocorrido, não sabia muito sobre o assunto,mas fazia sentido,e se realmente era o caso,o lobisomem era o Paul!Eu sabia que havia algo de estranho e perigoso nele naquele realmente não conseguia escapar ao sobrenatural,acho que quando se entra neste mundo só temos o bilhete de ida, não há maneira de voltar.

-Foste mordida Bella?-a pergunta foi feita com calma e cuidado,mas sentia o alarme por detrás da sua voz.

-Sim,fui,no meu braço esquerdo-pensei que tinha deixado isso claro quando lhe tinha dito que ele me desfizera o braço-porquê?

-Nada,curiosidade...deve ter doido imenso,hein?

-Sim foi terrível nem imaginas,pensei que ia morrer Alice-proferi as ultimas palavras muito baixo e lentamente, não tinha dito aquilo nem o Charlie não o queria assustar mais,mas eu sempre senti um conforto com ela que não sentia com ninguém,ela consegui sempre saber o que queria de mim.

-Eu sei Bella,mas estas bem e isso é o que importa,estas bem não estas?sentes te bem?

-Sim,na verdade melhor do que esperava,quase já nem tenho marcas,o que é bom..espero não ficar com muitas cicatrizes, já tenho imensas como sabes.

Lembrei me dos momentos em que ela me teve de dar banho depois dos acontecimentos de Phoenix,corei só de realmente conhecia me como ninguém.

Alice estava muito calada e pensativa,o que não era nada normal,o que estaria ela a esconder me?

-Alice o que se passa?

-Nada...estava a pensar no que tenho de empacotar para trazer,e as viagens que tenho de marcar.

-Empacotar?Viagens? vão se mudar outra vez -estava curiosa,eu sabia que ela não me diria para onde iam,mas talvez me disse se onde estiveram ate agora,apesar de isso não mudar nada.

-Sim,este fim de ser algo inesperado mas já estamos habituados-sorriu carinhosamente.

-Não gostam do sitio onde estão?-estava a esticar o assunto e ela sabia o.

-Nao,as coisas mudaram muito,para todos nós.

As respostas eram vagas, então tentei não pensar mais no veio me ver,o que é mais do que alguma preocupava se comigo e isso encheu me de esperança.

-Vocês estão todos...hum...no mesmo sitio?

-Sim,mas apenas a um mês,tivemos todos algum tempo separados-ela sabia onde eu queria chegar.

-Ele esta em casa Bella,ele nem sabe que eu vim,ele cortaria me a cabeça se soubesse que te vim ver sem lhe dizer nada,e depois o resto do corpo se soubesse o que te aconteceu,mas agora nao tenho escolha.

As ultimas palavras foram sussurradas e podia jurar que achou que eu não iria ?Ele não tinha qualquer interesse na minha vida,ele tinha deixado isso bem claro,talvez pensasse que tinha feito alguma loucura por ele,eu seria assim tão patética?

-O Jasper esta contigo?-queria mudar de assunto,a dor que me esperava depois deste encontro já seria difícil o suficiente não precisava de meter o dedo na ferida.

-Não,ele não queria que eu viesse, acha que devemos respeitar os desejos do Edward.

E assim que ela pronunciou aquele nome eu senti a ferida no meu peito a latejar em antecipação,como que avisar que a noite iria ser terrível.

-A hora das visitas terminou.A menina Isabella precisa de descansar.

A enfermeira espreitou e voltou a fechar a porta, já se passara uma hora?Eu andava mesmo alheia do tempo.

-Bem tenho de ver te Bella,nem imaginas como sentia a tua falta,as coisas não são as mesma sem ti.

- Senti mesmo muito a tua falta Alice,por favor,fica mais um pouco.-estava suplicante, não queria que ela fosse embora,com ela aqui pelo menos parte do buraco no meu peito era reparado e eu precisava tanto dela,sobretudo que agora o meu ex melhor amigo me apunhala ra nas costas.

-Não te preocupes vemonos muito em breve Bella,eu não vou a lado nenhum sem ti.

As palavras surpreenderam me,e ao mesmo tempo encheram me de novo de esperança,ela deu um grande sorriso, abraçou me com força e deu me um beijo na testa,voltou a dar um ate breve e saiu da sala.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Como todos sabemos não possuo a Saga , assim como todos os seu caracteres pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

O meu ultimo dia no hospital passou se rapidamente e sem visitada pela Angela e o Ben, o que me deixou feliz,ela sempre fora uma amiga fiel e eu adorava o seu espírito sincero e altruísta,e apesar de nao ter sido uma boa amiga nestes últimos meses,ela mais uma vez mostrou que estava ali quando eu mais balões e um postal dos meus restantes colegas.

Nao me importei que não tivessem vindo,acho que os rumores já se teriam espalhado o suficiente sem ajuda da língua comprida e afiada da Jessica e da Lauren,e o Mike,bem esse não sabia simplesmente lidar com ele.

-Ficamos tão preocupados Bella,eu vi um desses ursos na ultima caminhada que eu e o Ben fizemos,e ele era enorme,deve ter sido assustador .- ela estava realmente preocupada,e eu não sabia o que dizer, então resolvi alinhar na historia,pelo menos ate falar de novo com o Jake.

-E foi,mas foi tudo tão rápido, não deu mesmo muito tempo para pensar nisso-sempre fui péssima mentirosa,desejei que não notassem na hesitação na minha voz.

-Desculpa não ter acreditado em ti Angie - Ben beijou a docemente na cara e ela corou,foi um gesto tão doce que me deixou tão embaraçosa quanto ela.

O Ben era um pouco mais baixo que ela,quem olhava para ele sabia que ele era inteligente , era um pouco desengonçado mas os seus olhos castanhos escuros, meigos e sinceros davam -lhe um certo carisma, não admira que a Angela estivesse tão apaixonada,eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Senti uma pontada de inveja,era tão simples e fácil estarem calquei o sentimento rapidamente,se alguém merecia ser feliz,esse alguém era a Angela.

- Apesar do que se passou, pareces estar bem Bella,até ganhaste algum peso!

-BEN, isso não se diz - Angela acotovelou o ao de leve nas costelas e ele encolheu se arrependendo se imediatamente.

-Ha!Desculpa Bella não queria ofender,pelo contrario,acho que estas muito melhor do que a ultima vez que nos vimos, não achas Angie? - Ela olhou de lado,com um olhar acusador,mas ao cruzar se o olhar arrependido e sincero de Ben,decidiu perdoar.A seguir dirigiu o olhar para mim,e parecia estar um pouco confusa.

-Para dizer a verdade Bella,ele tem razão,pareces muito melhor.

Depois de conversarmos mais um pouco,sobretudo sobre os trabalhos escolares que Angela me queria manter a par,com a promessa de me emprestar os seus apontamentos,despedi me de ambos com alguma da visita da Alice me ter deixado extremamente feliz,os sentimentos que me assaltaram essa noite depois da sua partida, não foram tão agradáveis,e o facto de serem agora 4 da tarde e a hora das visitas ter acabado sem ela ter aparecido,deprimia me profundamente.

Peguei no telemóvel de novo, não tinha chamadas novas, então decidi rever a mensagem que Jacob me enviara esta noite.

Desculpa não poder te explicar melhor Bella,mas por favor

alinha na historia ta bem?eu prometo que assim que puder

explico te tudo, muito que te tenhas magoado,asério!

espero que não me odeies XXXX

Pensei em responder lhe a pedir explicações mas estava demasiado zangada,e as respostas que eu queria não eram para ser dadas pelo telemóvel tinha que falar pessoalmente com ele e o mais rápido possível.

Hoje ia para casa,as minhas feridas estavam cicatrizadas e não havia razão para continuar ali,pelo que estava muito agradecida, aquele quarto branco e esverdeado nao ajudava nada o meu estado de humor já por si precário Além das maquinas e da cadeira de um castanho gasto que se encontrava a minha frente ,ele era bastante frio e despido,olhei para o meu lado e vi os balões que a Angela trouxe e fez me sorrir.O cartão que os acompanhava era apenas uma mensagem de melhoras assinada por todos os nossos amigos,assim como algumas mensagens de incentivo.

Decidi levantar me,tinha a bata verde vestida,e teria de me mudar se queria sair antes da hora do jantar,estava farta da comida de hospital.A roupas que tinha vestida durante o ataque não tinham salvação, senti pena das minhas calças favoritas,mas ao menos os meus ténis preferidos conseguiram escapar sem grandes mazelas.

Levantei me e dirigi me a casa de banho que partilhava com a paciente do quarto ao lado,e assim que entrei vi o espelho por cima do lavatório era um dos objectos que eu evitava desde o meu ultimo aniversario mas a Angela e o Ben deixaram me curiosa e decidi olhar e o que vi surpreendeu me. No inicio fiquei na duvida se seria mesmo eu,mas estando sozinha num compartimento fechado, não poderia ser outra pessoa.

Eles tinham razão eu estava diferente,tinha ganho bastante peso,estava longe de estar gorda mas tinha recuperado alguma cor e a substituir as covas que eram as minhas bochechas nos últimos tempos estavam uns altos rosados. Tinha notado que o meu apetite tinha melhorado muito nestes dois dias mas achei que fosse a medicação que estivesse a provocar esse efeito,mas a verdade é que estava constantemente com fome. Nao foi só a minha cara que mudou,tinha recuperado algumas das minhas limitadas curvas e o meu cabelo tinha um ar sedoso,apesar de ter um ar desleixado nos últimos 5 meses...estranho!tentei não pensar muito no assunto e decidi me vestir.

O Charlie tinha trazido tudo num saco pequeno junto com os produtos de higiene,abri o e resgatei de la de dentro,umas skinny jeans pretas ,uma t-shirt básica branca e um casaco de capuz ,ao estavam umas cuecas e um soutien,e assim que imaginei o Charlie a mecher na minha roupa interior corei furiosamente,mas sabia que devia ter sido ainda mais difícil para ele,e tive pena do meu pai,por ter de passar por tudo isto para cuidar de mim,quando eu não faço o mínimo esforço para cuidar de mim própria.

Vesti a tshirt e o casaco que me ficaram mais justos do que o costume,mas assim que vesti as calças sabia que tinha ganho mais peso do que pensara,as calças estavam bastante justas,ao ponto de ter de me deitar para apertar o botão o que era bom sinal,tinha comprado estas calças a menos de um mês quando as minhas outras calças ficavam demasiado assim que me baixei para calçar os ténis vi que as calças não estavam só justas,mas estavam curtas também .Bem,é isto que acontece quando deixava o Charlie fazer a lavandaria com a maquina de lavar nova,deve as ter lavado a uma temperatura muito alta.

Assim que acabei de escovar o cabelo e os dentes o bateu a porta e entrou mesmo antes de poder responder,queria fazer um ultimo exame antes de me deixar ir embora.

Ele era alto e moreno,na casa dos 30 e apesar de ser bem parecido não era de longe tão atraente como o Médico que estava a substituir,apesar que tinha de admitir que este ultimo tinha uma vantagem desonesta em relação ao .Ele tinha vindo de Maryland para substituir o Carlisle,quando ele saiu do hospital repentinamente,passando todos os seus pacientes,incluindo eu, para o novo medico que ele próprio queria dizer que ele o conhecia,será que foi assim que a Alice soube o que se passou?

-Bem Bella,pareces óptima recuperaste muito bem,as cicatrizes estão quase invisíveis acho que não terás nenhum problema em voltar para casa.Só recomendo que esperes mais 1 ou 2 dias para voltar a escola,e se sentires alguma dor no braço, não fiques alarmada,os músculos demoram mais tempo a recuperar que a pele,e eu vou receitar alguns comprimidos para tomares,e nada de esforços desnecessários ok?-ele era muito simpático e uma presença muito positiva, não admira que o Charlie goste tanto dele,ou se calhar gostava dele por que já não gostava do anterior a ele.

-Claro e Obrigado por tudo .

-Nao tens que agradecer Bella,Boa sorte e faz uma pausa nas caminhadas por uns tempos ok?

Piscou me o olho e sorriu me,tentei retribuir o sorriso mas aquela história de eu ter ido vaguear na floresta sozinha estava a moer me o juízo.

Cheguei a casa por volta das 17h da tarde,a viagem foi rápida e silenciosa,o Charlie fui me buscar no carro patrulha e deixou me em casa para regressar ao trabalho,ainda era cedo para fazer o jantar e não me apetecia deitar me outra vez, então decidi arrumar um pouco a casa.

Assim que terminei,ainda me encontrava cheia de energia então decidi fazer algo de especial para o jantar para pedir desculpas ao Charlie pelas preocupações que lhe tenho de vasculhar os armários e o frigorífico decidi fazer os cannelonis que ele adorava.

Enquanto enchia os rolinhos de massa,voltei a pensar na Alice e quando é que a voltaria a ver,ela disse até breve não foi?Apesar de isto não me assegurar de nada, ela pode ter dito só para me fazer sentir bem,não é que ela não me tenha mentido antes,pensei rancorosamente.

E mais uma vez sentia me menos sentia algo para além de o vazio constante no meu peito,é melhor que nada não é?

Não,não é.Eu não posso continuar assim,vou acabar por afastar toda gente de mim,e magoa todos aquele que eu amo.

ELE não me quis,fartou se de mim e magoou me profundamente,destruiu o melhor que havia em mim,e eu dei lhe permissão para tal,assim como para me tirar todas as escolhas,inclusive a escolha de me magoar..não é que eu o queira fazer,mas quem é ele para me controlar desta maneira quando me abandonou sem olhar para trás?Eu aprendia viver uma meia vida,e tinha que vivê la o melhor que puder.

Ele prometeu que seria com se nunca tivesse existido,mas que raio de promessa é essa,ele também decide quais são as minhas lembranças?ele pode ter levado as minhas coisas,mas eu sei o que se passou entre nós e lembro me de tudo como se fosse hoje,a verdade é que ele alterou momento que confiou em mim e me contou sobre o seu mundo,ele mudou a perspectiva que eu tinha do meu,eu não posso simplesmente voltar atrás ou fazer de conta que nada se passou. O pior de tudo é que todas as pessoas com quem eu poderia falar,eu levou as com ele,e mais uma vez deixou me apenas sem escolha,isolar me e guardar tudo que sabia para mim e sufocar na minha própria dor,ou contar alguém e ser considerada a expor te ao perigo porque ouves vozes, não estas louca?Até o meu subconsciente troçava de tão furiosa que parti a saladeira que tinha na mã fundo para me acalmar e peguei na vassoura e na pá.

A verdade é que eu nunca ressenti o facto de ele não me querer mais,eu sempre soube que ele era bom demais para mim,mas ele quebrou todas as promessas que me fez,por isso eu não lhe devia nada,ia viver a minha vida como queria viver.E ia fazer todos os possíveis por merecer o amor e o orgulho das pessoas que me restam.Não é que ele estivesse ali para se certificar.

Com esta nova resolução preparei a salada num novo recipiente e subi para o meu quarto.

Quando entrei encontrei um bilhete em cima da cama,que não visto quando pousei o meu saco..peguei no bilhete dobrado ao meio e abri.

Bella espero que tenhas chegado bem. Nao pude te visitar hoje,estava ocupada com a mudança,espero que não te importes.

Tive a liberdade de comprar te algumas roupas novas que estão agora arrumadas no teu guarda fatos...nao fiques chateada,soube o que aconteceu as que tinhas vestidas..sabes que estavas a precisar e que é inútil discutir comigo :-)

Estou ansiosa por te ver na segunda feira na escola,vai ser tão divertido..hihihi

Beijos Alice

P.S: Nem penses em trazer as roupas para me devolver, não são o meu tamanho nem o meu estilo.

Até nos bilhetes ela é irritante, já para não falar na invasão de privacidade,será que esta gente não tem um telemóvel .Mas não podia esconder a minha felicidade.

Na segunda feira?Ela estava mesmo de volta,nem queria acreditar,será que era só ela?Nao importa,ela voltou e eu não podia estar feliz,enchi o meu peito dar e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ansiava pelo amanha.

**Nota de Autor**:Primeiro queria dizer desculpa por este capitulo,sei que não revela muito,mas prometo que o proximo mudara tudo!

E queria agradecer a quem leu e comentou,é a minha primeira ficção,e estava prestes a desistir depois do primeiro capitulo,por isso muito obrigada **Ninha Souma** pelo teu incentivo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The twilight series as his caracteres are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Acordei com o despertador a tocar incessantemente,tentei desliga-lo algumas vezes mas acabei por o partir,o que me fez despertar.

Há muito tempo que não necessitava de despertador para acordar,as noites eram passadas praticamente em branco e naquelas que eu dormia acordava ainda de noite sobressaltada por pesadelos que me aterrorizavam e não me deixavam voltar a dormir,por isso o facto de eu ter de desligar o despertador chamou me atenção, eu realmente dormi a noite toda,e sinceramente não me apetecia nada levantar,e não tinha que o fazer,o médico aconselhou me a tirar alguns dias, então deitei me e tentei voltar a dormir,mas assim que o fiz a lembrança da noite anterior caiu me como um balde de agua fria e levantei me imediatamente.

Alice,agora que o momento de a rever se aproximava os sentimentos eram contraditórios Por um lado mal podia esperar por a ver,sentia imensas saudades e para todos efeitos ela continuava a ser a melhor amiga que alguma vez tive,mas por outro a conversa pendente não podia ser mais evitada,ela tinha explicações a dar e eu não sei se realmente queria ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer.

Sentia um vazio enorme no estômago que pensei ser do nervosismo,mas assim que ele deu sinal,eu sabia que estava também com uma fome terrível.

Dirigime a casa de banho e comecei o meu ritual matinal,era algo automático para mim o que dava para pensar no dia que tinha pela que abri o guarda fatos e experimentei o primeiro par de calças percebi que realmente não havia nada a fazer, não tinha roupa que me servisse e vestir uma saia não era uma opção, hoje já seria suficientemente alvo da atenção escolar, não necessitava algo que me intimidasse ainda mais , relutante-mente decidi utilizar a roupa que Alice me tinha deixado,vesti as primeiras peças que vi,umas skinny jeans pretas,uma t-shirt branca e uma blusa de ganga,e sem surpresa nenhuma,todas as peças me serviam calçar os meus ténis do dia anterior,mas estavam dolorosamente justos.

-OK,agora começa a ser ridiculo..

Procurei nas caixas de aspecto caro,que agora cobriam o chão do meu roupeiro e acabei por me conformar em levar umas botas de cano curto,rasas já que o resto parecia completamente desapropriado.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e dirigi me a cozinha,o Charlie ja se encontrava sentado com o pequeno almoço a sua frente quase terminado e o jornal matinal na mão.

-Bom dia pai-disse rapidamente e sem olhar para ele,peguei na caixa de cereiais e despejei uma quantidade sufeciente para 4 pequenos almoços numa taça e despejei o leite.

-Bom dia querida,jas estas a pé?julguei que fosses ficar a dormir até mais tarde.

-Não,decidi ir ,acho que já perdi dias suficientes e os exames estão tão próximos que achei que não devia perder mais aulas - não era totalmente mentira,Se queria ter alguma hipótese de passar os exames com uma média decente tinha que me pôr a par da matéria, apesar de estar a frente dos meus colegas nesse aspecto,ultimamente os trabalhos de casa não eram suficientes e eu tentava ocupar o meu tempo a estudar o mais que pudesse. Ele tinha um olhar curiosos,e não sei se era por não acreditar totalmente no que lhe tinha dito ou por me ver a comer a velocidade da luz.

-Acordaste com apetite Bells - Ok,era por eu estar a comer a velocidade da foi uma pessoa de puco apetite,apesar de ter um bom metabolismo e saber que provavelmente podia comer o que quisesse,comer era estritamente uma necessidade para mim.

-É,acho que aquela "comida" de hospital me fez apreciar a subtileza de uns simples cereiais integrais.

Levantei me e levei a taça e a colher para a banca,lavei as,mas nao me sentindo satisfeita,peguei numa maça para comer no caminho.

-Acredito querida,o aspecto nao era apetitoso,por isso duvido que o sabor fosse melhor,mas achas que é sensato ires hoje?O Dr. disse que podias ficar mais uns dias em casa para recuperares totalmente-disse com um sorriso.

-Nao te preocupes pai,tenho a certeza que nao terei problemas,mas se ficas mais descansado,se vir que nao me sinto bem ,venho me embora,ok?

Eu sabia no que ele estava a últimos meses eu devia ter falado pouco mais de 2 palavras diariamente com ele,e o facto de o estar a fazer agora e ainda "tentar"ser engraçada,deve o ter apanhado de surpresa já para não falar na cena de histerismo no na maneira que o tenho tratado entristeceu me profundamente,o Charlie era um pai fantástico e merecia melhor,e era isso que eu teria de fazer,dar o meu melhor para o deixar feliz .Decidi dar lhe um beijo na cara antes de sair,o que não era algo que fizesse muitas vezes, e desejei lhe um bom dia,o que o fez corar e desejou me um bom dia de escola, mas assim que ia a sair ele voltou a falar.

-Bells.

-Sim Pai?

Estava a olhar para mim com ar pensativo,como se tivesse avaliar o meu estado,para decidir se me deveria dizer aquilo queria,pelo que decidiu não o fazer, fiquei agradecida.

-Nada querida,nao te esqueças de a medicaçao,tem um bom dia.

Sorri lhe suavemente e sai.O dia estava especialmente enublado,e não devia faltar muito para chuver,mas nao estava frio,na verdade sentia calor,apenas com a camisa,decidi nao vestir o casaco.

A viagem ate a escola foi curta,mas ja me sentia extremamente a sentirme muito desperta,e após meses de dormencia,sentia me muito exposta e pensamentos nao paravam de me assaltar,assim como as perguntas para que nao tinha á que ela estava sozinha?E se ela decidir não vir?Não,ela não me faria isso,faria?

Mas assim que entrei no estacionamento as minhas duvidas foram imediatamente respondidas,pois estacionado no primeiro espaço estava um ostentoso Porsche amarelo canário e como sabia que ninguém em Forks tinha um, só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa,e essa pessoa assim que ouviu o roncar da minha carrinha cessar saiu do carro e dirigiu se alegremente a mim.

-Bella,estas fantastica,essas calças ficam te lindamente -abraçou me carinhosamente,e eu deixei me ficar mais tempo do que é educado,mas sentia falta disto,do cheiro,do frio,da Alice.Não sabia o que dizer,esta bolha confortável em que nos encontrávamos ia rebentar assim que acusações fossem feitas e explicações fossem dadas, então porque não aproveitar o máximo que puder da calma antes da tempestade.

-Oh Alice,tive medo que não viesses - não me consegui conter,toda a expectativa que tinha sentido anteriormente criou uma sensação de alivio e felicidade depois de a ver.

-E perder a oportunidade de te ver vestida decentemente,nem pensar -disse com um sorriso,obviamente a evitar o verdadeiro sentido da minha afirmação E ainda bem que o fez,eu ainda não acreditava que ela estava aqui,mesmo aqui.Vê la no hospital fora surreal,e achei que era uma visita cordial,apenas para verificar se estava inteira e se não tinha sido a causa da minha própria desgraça,mas vê la aqui na escola,tornava tudo mais real,e muito mais restantes estudantes estavam a chegar e um grupo já se encontrava a rodear o carro novo no parque,mas este não chama va mais atenção que a sua dona,pois assim que olhei a volta vi que éramos sem duvida o centro das atenções alguns olhavam de relance,mas outros como Jessica Stanley e Mike Newton não se davam sequer ao trabalho de disfarçar,apesar de atitude de ambos ser completamente diferente.A Jessica encontrava se quase que eufórica sem duvida feliz por ter algo que especular e cuchixar,já o Mike estava com uma expressão zangada e não para de olhar a volta,provavelmente a procura dos restantes,Alice apercebendo se do meu óbvio desconforto,deu me a mão e levou me até ao refeitório onde nos sentamos na mesa mais distante,apesar da maioria dos alunos já estar no corredor e á porta das respectivas vários segundos sem dizer uma palavra,visivelmente desconfortáveis e eu sabia que tinha chegado altura de falarmos,mas faltavam pouco minutos para a primeira aula e não queria limitar a conversa.

-Alice,é óbvio que temos muito para conversar,podemos fazê lo depois das aulas?-perguntei não só porque queria realmente falar com ela mas para saber se ela estaria lá até ao fim do medo de sentir demasiada esperança e me magoar, não sei se o meu coração aguentaria o esforço extra,ele já se encontrava a bater sem a maior parte das peças mais uma desilusão e acho que ele iria para de vez.

-Claro Bella,de qualquer maneira temos maior parte das aulas juntas - sorriu,mas o sorriso não lhe chegou aos testar a minha sorte e perguntei aqui lo que realmente queria não consegui sequer olhar nos seu lindo olhos dourados,brincava nervosamente com a manga da camisa e as palavras saíram me sem qualquer convicção,

-Isso quer dizer que voltaste?Á escola,quero dizer.

Esperei um longo momento,e ela nao disse nada,até que tocou a campainha para o inicio das aulas e olhei a nos olhos.

-Sim Bella,e prometo que nunca mais te vou deixar,enquanto quiseres uma amiga eu vou estar aqui,talvez ate mesmo que não queiras!Não me voltam a levar daqui,nem que me arrastem pelos cabelos -ultima parte foi proferida agressivamente.

-Acho melhor irmos andando,não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia e tu deves ter muita matéria para apanhar.

Suspirei lentamente,e levantei me e dirigi me á primeira aula do dia,Alice não estava inscrita em espanhol pelo que foi para a sua aula de francês. Assim que entrei na sala e me sentei no meu lugar habitual,senti me de certa forma aliviada,precisava de mais tempo para pensar no que iria dizer,não sabia qual era a melhor á meses a enterrar os meus sentimentos para não ter de lidar com eles,mas se queria recuperar a minha amiga teria de o disse que ia ficar do meu lado,mas depois de ouvir as explicações dela vou querer que ela fique?Agora que pensava nisso, não haveria razão no mundo que me fizesse afastar dela,deles,eu estava disposta a abdicar de tudo,até da minha própria vida para estar com eles,e não foi sequer merecedora de um adeus, então será que ela realmente era minha amiga?Ou será que ficou sem distraçoes e resolveu voltar para brincar mais um pouco comigo?Este ultimo pensamento deixou me furiosa,e sem me aperceber parti o lápis que segurava em quatro pedaços diferentes.

-Estas bem Bella?

Nem me recordava que era Angela que estava na mesa ao lado da minha,e quando olhei para ela vi o olhar de compaixão que me estava a dar.

-Sim ,claro.

-Desculpa não ter ido ter contigo quando chegaste,mas achei que vocês precisavam de privacidade...e para ser sincera fiquei um pouco surpreendida - o seu tom era sincero,e senti me mais calma,ela tinha esse efeito em mim.

-Eu sei,eu também.

-E estas bem com isso?.. não me quero estar a meter Bella,mas se precisares de falar estou aqui.

-Obrigada Ang,por tudo.

Ela era uma amiga fantástica daquelas que apenas nos querem ver bem,e sempre respeitam o nosso espaç á que ela era capaz de ir embora sem dizer adeus?Eu sei que era ridículo comparar, a vida simples da Angela á teia de complicações que era a vida dos Cullens,e apesar de a adorar,nunca seriamos mais próximas do que isto,o meu mundo distanciara se do dela e dos restantes alunos desta escola há muito tempo.

As restantes aulas passaram a correr,duas das ultimas tive com a Alice,mas não falamos alem do que era educado ou necessário Quando a campainha tocou,assinalando o fim do dia de aulas,eu estava uma pilha de nervos,e continuava sem saber o que esperar. Saímos ambas fora do recinto e ficamos no estacionamento ate todos os carros terem saido do parque,o que nao demorou muito,tal era a pressa de sairem do recinto ávamos completamente sós,eu estava encostada a minha carrinha de braços cruzados,enquanto a Alice encontravas se a minha frente com um olhar a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

-Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas Bella.

O seu tom era baixo e triste,mas decidi permanecer em silencio ate ter algo a esperou alguns minutos até voltar a falar.

-Desculpa,eu juro te que não queria partir,és como uma irmã para mim e eu devia ter estado aqui para...

-Porquê Alice?

Era aquilo que realmente queria saber,as desculpas não iam apagar o que se passou.

-Ele pediu nos,ele queria se afastar e precisava de nós para o fazer.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei Alice,porque foste tem embora sem dizer adeus?

-Ele achou que era o melhor a fazer.

-Pára.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer me no rosto e a dor que que tentei apagar do meu coração veio a superfície com força e desespero.

-Eu sei que não há nada que desculpe o que fiz.

-Tens razão não há.Eu compreendo porque ele me deixou,namorados acabam todos os dias,as pessoas deixam de amar ou cansam se uma das outras,mas esse não foi o teu caso Alice,tu eras a minha melhor amiga,devias ter estado lá.

-Eu sei Bella..

-Então porque?Eu não queria por o Jasper numa posição difícil,e eu sei que não alinhei sempre nas tuas ideias de moda,mas eu teria tentado Alice,eu só queria...porque?

Estava furiosa,a dor era tão forte que me sentia afogar.A dor da traição é algo que nos incapacita e rói a nossa alma até não restar nada.E a única pergunta que nos assombra o pensamento é pôrque?Porque no fundo,só queremos que alguem nos diga que a culpa não é nossa.

-Ele achou que era o melhor para ti,o mais fácil,eu não estou a desculpa lo Bella,ele fez uma grande asneira e vai ter que ser ele a explicar te,mas acredita quando te digo que não queria ir,eu lutei para...-ela continuava calma mas o seu olhar era de dor e arrependimento.

-Devias ter lutado mais - já gritava,eu sabia que a ia magoar mas não tanto como ela me magoou a mim-quando ele partiu eu senti me devastada Alice,eu não sabia o que fazer, não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecer.E a unica pessoa em que pensei eras tu,porque eras a única pessoa para além dele que me podia ter ajudado,que me podia ter salvo de mim precisava de uma amiga.

-Tu tens amigas Bella..

-E dizia lhes o que?Que o meu namorado era um vampiro?Que ele brincou comigo,me deu esperanças num futuro que nunca pretendeu me dar e depois que se cansou de mim e me largou como um animal de estimação que estava farto de cuidar?Que a familia dele que me tinha dito vezes sem contas que eu pertencia com eles e que me adoravam,nao me acharam sequer digna de um Adeus?Nao Alice,TU ERAS A ÚNICA PESSOA,a única que me iria compreender,com quem eu podia ser sincera sem que me fechassem num hospital qualquer,nao sabes o que foi carregar este segredo e esta dor,sem poder partilha la,sem poder ouvir alguém dizer que era normal o que estava a sentir e que ia passar,porque não era normal o que eu estava a passar, porque ninguém ia compreender,eu senti me tão só Alice.. tão só,chamei te vezes sem conta na minha tristeza,mas nunca vieste.

Ajoelhei me a soluçar e sem fôlego, apesar de a dor que sentia,senti um peso sair me dos ombros,finalmente pude partilhar a minha dor, não queria mais carrega la um fardo demasiado pesado.

-Perdoa me Bella,por favor,eu nunca te quis magoar.E eu nunca te menti,juro,tu és mesmo como uma irmã para mim,adoro te como qualquer outra pessoa da minha família,talvez ainda mais-abraçava me com força.e sentia a tremer e a soluçar comigo.

-Então porque Alice?cortaste me totalmente,nem um numero, uma morada, não confias em mim?achas que iria contar a a alguém?

-Não,claro que não...ele não queria que nos procurasses,ele pediu me mesmo que deixa se de procurar o teu medo que se te visse não consegui se manter a sua palavra e eu não posso evitar Bella,eu estou tão em sintonia contigo,que as visões vinham a mim sem procurar.

Afastei a de mim e ela olhou me confusa.

-Isso quer dizer que me viste só...que viste tudo e não voltas te?-senti a dormência a voltar,o meu coração estava a proteger se .Apesar de não querer, a esperança já se tinha começado a instalar.

-Eu não vi tudo Bella..mas sim,vi te chorar só no teu quarto,e o olhar de dor no rosto do Charlie, e acredita que nunca quis tanto algo como voltar,mas ele não quis,e a verdade é que nunca achei que ele aguenta se tanto tempo,eu eu achei que era uma questão de semanas e ele voltaria a correr para é tão prometo te Bella,nem ele nem ninguém me vai separar de ti,eu adoro te,és a irmã que sempre quis e e minha melhor amiga,e se continuares a querer ser uma de nós eu própria trato disso, senão quiseres eu estarei queres que eu fique?

Ela fez a pergunta com tanta duvida e insegurança que arrependi imediatamente de lhe ter queria mesmo muito que ela ficasse,apesar de ainda estar magoada ,eu adorava a e não aguentaria que ela volta se a partir então limitei me a abraça la e sussurrei um sim,qu só ela poderia assim um bom bocado no chão,o céu já começava a escurecer.

-O Jasper voltou contigo?Eu quero falar com ele,eu quero me desculpar.

-Não tens de que desculpar Bella...Mas obrigada,ele sente se tao mal com tudo que se passou,acredita ele tambem sentiu a tua falta.E sim,voltamos todos.

Assim que la disse todos,eu sabia o que queria dizer,mas tive de perguntar.

-Ele...o Edward também.

-Sim..por isso é que vim sózinha hoje,Nao queríamos te assustar,e era isso que ia acontecer se nos visses todos juntos,mas amanha eles começam as aulas também.

Eu não estou preparada para isto,ver Alice é uma coisa,ela magoou me mas nunca como .. Como poderia enfrenta lo?Ele deve estar furioso por ter de voltar,ele quis fugir de mim e eles forçaram no a voltar,retiraram lhe as distracções e agora tinha que voltar para a ex que não o conseguia eu queria estar perto da Alice,por isso lidar com ele era inevitável . Então disse apenas aqui lo que poderia dizer.

-Esta bem.

-Tens a certeza que estas bem com isto Bella?podemos te dar mais tempo,podes ir a nossa casa,talvez falar com ele a sós primeiro.

-Não é necessário Alice,estou bem - nunca maior mentira fora proferida,e como péssima mentirosa que era,ela viu atravez de mim.

-Bella,vocês precisam mesmo falar,ele foi um idiota chapado e merece todo o sofrimento que isso lhe causou,assim que ele te explicar..

-Não há nada a explicar Alice,eu entendi tudo bem, não te preocupes,eu não vou causar problemas-senti me subitamente insegura.

-O que?

-Devemos ir,o Charlie deve estar preocupado.

-Sim,claro.

Ajudou me a levantar,sacudimos a poeira das calças e ambas sorrimos.A tempesteada tinha passado,e agora estavamos a gozar os primeiros raios de abraça-la com força.

-Estou feliz por te ter aqui Alice.

-Eu estou contente por estar aqui Bella,apesar das minhas calças estarem arruinadas.

Dei uma pequena gargalhada de alivio,continuei abraça la até a Alice se sentir desconfortável e tentou largar um pouco magoada mas decidi ignorar,estava a ser demasiado sensí voltei a olhar para o rosto dela,tinha uma expressão preocupada,provavelmente terá tido alguma visão decidi não perguntar, já tivera emoção suficiente para um dia. Despedimo nos e subi na minha carrinha,disse um ultimo adeus e parti.A tempestade tinha passado,mas agora tinha um um furacao para enfrentar no dia seguinte,e não estava preparada para isso.


End file.
